


А вот если бы мы снимали…

by WTF Sam Rockwell and roles 2021 (WTF_Sam_Rockwell_and_roles_2021)



Category: Seven Psychopaths (2012)
Genre: Dramedy, Kinks, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Sam Rockwell and roles 2021, do not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Sam_Rockwell_and_roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Sam%20Rockwell%20and%20roles%202021
Summary: Уютные посиделки у костра и обсуждение гей-порно.
Relationships: Billy Bickle/Marty Faranan, Hans Kieslowski/Marty Faranan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	А вот если бы мы снимали…

— А вот если бы мы снимали гей-порно, каким бы оно было?  
— Чего? — Марти вопросительно уставился на Билли.  
— Не то чтобы я за такого рода кинематограф, — флегматично отозвался Ганс, — но дело, в общем, прибыльное. И далеко…  
— Ты же это не всерьез?  
— …ходить не надо, только собачьи клетки убрать.  
— Ага, или посадить в одну из них Марти, — гоготнул Билли.  
— Ты че несешь? — окрысился тот.  
— А ты только представь.  
— Не хочу я это представлять. Нет. Фу! Я в клетке не смотрюсь! Да я туда даже не влезу. А вот ты, межу прочим, очень даже.  
— Хм… — задумался Ганс, прикидывая картинку.  
— И откуда такая уверенность? — прищурился Билли. — Небось, частенько об этом думал.  
— Да, есть такое, — вскипел Марти. — Когда мне чуть не вышибли мозги мафиози, я подумал, что ты бы очень хорошо выглядел в гэнг-бэнге с ними. И чтобы членов за решетку побольше, побольше, — задергал он рукой, агрессивно скалясь. — Ибо нехуй пиздить всяких ши-тцу.  
— Вау, я удивлен твоей фантазии.  
— Мне нравится, — авторитетно заявил Ганс и рассмеялся: — Стильно выглядит. Билли, ты бы подумал об этом на досуге.   
Билли кивнул:  
— С папочкой не поспоришь…  
— И лицо у тебя было бы очень довольное, — ехидно добавил Марти.  
— Ерунда, — отмахнулся Билли. — Ганс, а вот представь Марти у тебя на коленях, а ты его хлещешь по жопе. И у него еще кляп в…  
— Да почему сразу я?! Опять?  
— Билли прав. У тебя лицо страдальческое.  
— Ну знаете…  
— А кто еще? Да ты посмотри на этого ебаря-террориста, — Ганс указал на сияющего Билли. — Он выглядит так, будто оприходует сотню таких, как ты, и даже не вспотеет.  
— Да, я такой! — Билли похлопал себя по груди.  
— Ганс, и что, ты бы действительно со мной такое сделал? — по-щенячьи вздернул брови Марти.  
— Актеров не спрашивают, что они хотят, — встрял Билли. — Главное, чтобы это эффектно смотрелось.  
— Да?  
— Да, это красиво. Невозмутимый Ганс и ты, весь такой из себя жертва, не понимающая, что происходит.  
Марти сделал угрюмую мину, закутался в плед и уткнулся взглядом в костер.  
— Почему мы вообще об этом заговорили? — проворчал он.  
— Чтобы ты улыбнулся, Марти, — тонким голосом Бонни, самолетиком держа пса за лапки, протянул Билли.  
Марти шмыгнул носом.  
— Такая себе тема для веселья. Твоей версии «Семи психопатов» хватило.  
Билли продолжил:  
— Кстати, я думаю, ты бы хорошо смотрелся с Бубновым Валетом на фоне всех этих клеток.  
— В смысле?  
— Ну он, вроде как, твой спаситель. И ты его хочешь отблагодарить. Только вкусы у него несколько отличны от обычных людей, поэтому он дает тебе облизать свой пистолет.  
— Чего-о-о?  
— Вернее, одним он тебе тычет в рот, и ты берешь благодарно, а второй он тебе приставил к виску. Он же псих!  
Марти задумался на мгновение и выдал:  
— Полная хрень. Чего мне бояться? Я же не мафия.  
— Хм, логично. Ладно, но ты все равно стоишь на коленях перед ним, а он — голый, и в одной только маске. И ты сосешь его пистолет.  
— Да какой нахрен пи… Что это за херня вообще, Билли?!  
— Это называется цензура, — улыбаясь, пояснил Билли под тихий смех Ганса.  
— Это хуже цензуры! — продолжал возмущаться Марти.  
— То есть, ты бы лучше взял в рот член, чем пистолет?  
— Нет! Но и с пистолетом я бы тоже такое делать не стал.  
— Если бы это был Костелло, то стал бы, — резонно заметил Ганс.  
— С его членом или с пистолетом? — на всякий случай уточнил Билли.  
Ганс не ответил, давясь смехом. Марти зарычал:  
— И ты туда же!   
— Марти, абстрагируйся, — пожал плечами Билли, — это же просто кино. Так вот, ты голыми коленками протираешь бетон, смотришь на Бубнового Валета снизу вверх, перед твоим носом маячит его член, здоровый такой, и ты бросаешь на него голодные взгляды, но молча, тихо и послушно отсасываешь пистолету. Возможно, под шумок тихонько отдрачиваешь себе.  
— Еще скажи, что ты не против сыграть этого Бубнового Валета. — Марти пребывал в полном шоке от услышанного.  
— Оу, — запнулся Билли, невинно хлопая глазами. — Мне бы понравилось.  
— Так и думал, что ты извращенец, — хмыкнул Марти, не сводя с него злобного взгляда.  
— А тебе разве нет?  
— НЕТ!  
— Марти, ну ты чего такой злой? Улыбнись. Хочешь анекдот?  
— Давай.  
— Я Мартин Фаранан, пацифист и против насилия, — смешным низким голосом протянул Билли, изо всех сил хмурясь.  
— Че это? — Марти непонимающе перевел взгляд с него на Ганса и обратно. Ганс подозрительно покосился на Билли.  
— Это анекдот, — просиял Билли.  
— Я не понимаю, в чем шутка.  
— От этого он еще смешнее, — Билли заржал.  
Марти прожигал в нем дыру взглядом.  
— Не бери в голову, Мартин, — отмахнулся Ганс.  
— Бери в ро… — начал Билли, но Марти швырнул в него зефирку, затыкая.  
— Давайте вернемся к порно, — предложил Ганс.  
— Да! — поддержал Билли, довольно жуя пойманную зефирку.  
— Нет, — тихо и скучно протянул Марти, едва ли не с головой уходя в плед.  
— Ну ладно, Мартин, ты у нас профессиональный сценарист, — посерьезнел Ганс.  
— Да, вот именно, — поддакнул Билли.  
— Как бы ты все обставил?  
Услышав слово "профессиональный", Марти мгновенно подобрался и начал мыслить "профессионально":  
— Так, ну если подумать... чтобы зацепить зрителя... нужен красивый фон и неожиданные повороты сюжета. Возможно, даже какой-то скрытый смысл. Какая-то мистерия. И мрачный антураж. Может быть, это католический храм, и кто-то — допустим я, да? — приходит помолиться. И священник — это ты, Ганс — говорит: «Сын мой, я не чувствую в тебе веры», и там что-то про борьбу с демонами. Возможно, в меня вселился де…  
— А порно где? — озадачился Билли. Марти раздраженно взмахнул рукой, мол, не перебивай.  
— В меня вселился демон. Это ты, Билли.  
Билли криво улыбнулся.  
— Ты извращенно меня трахаешь, в смысле мою душу. Представляйте там что хотите. Короче, пока демон меня пялит, я всем сердцем хочу от него избавиться, усердно молюсь и, в конце концов, одолеваю его, то есть, тебя, сам начиная его, то есть, тебя трахать.  
— Хм…  
— Хм… — вслед за Билли повторил Ганс.  
— А потом выясняется, что Ганс — экзорцист, и что если я трахаю Билли, это вовсе не означает, что я избавился от одержимости, поэтому Ганс принимает верное решение для спасения моей проклятой души — он просто стреляет в меня из освященного пистолета серебряными пулями. Этого оказывается недостаточно, чтобы убить демона, но достаточно, чтобы подчинить. И теперь мы, я и Билли, в сексуальном рабстве у экзорциста!  
Билли шумно выдохнул и схватился за сердце.  
— Я должен подумать об этом. Наедине.  
— Там должна быть сцена с тройничком, по идее, но я пока не придумал, как это будет выглядеть, ведь физически у нас с тобой, Билли, тело одно на двоих, то есть мое. Концовка, скорее всего, открытая.  
— Красиво…  
— Неплохо, но грешновато, — пробурчал Ганс. — Впрочем, теперь уже без разницы.  
— Извини, — пожал плечами Марти. — Но ты спросил, и я должен был что-то придумать.  
— А как насчет групповушки в пустыне? — оживился Билли.  
— В смысле… — не понял Марти. — Настоящей? Прям сейчас?  
— О, нет, нет, — замахал Билли руками, усмехаясь. — Просто еще один вариант гей-порно.  
— Типа шаманских плясок у костра?  
Билли щелкнул пальцем.  
— Да, именно!  
— Я, пожалуй, пойду спать. — Ганс поднялся с места. — Этот разговор затянулся.  
— Да, наверное, уже пора...  
— Я с вами в палатку не пойду, — проворчал Марти. — Мне что-то неловко. Лучше тут посижу.  
— Ладно, тогда я тоже тут посплю. — Подхватив Бонни, Билли поднялся, подошел к Марти и сел перед ним на землю.  
— Завтра днем надо в магазин съездить, — сказал Ганс, пока Билли устраивался. — Еды купить.  
— Я с тобой поеду, — отозвался Марти.  
— Вот так отлично, — довольно пропыхтел Билли, укладывая голову ему на колени, так, что Марти не видел лица Билли, только дурацкую шапку. — Колыбельную можешь не петь.  
— Ладно, ковбои, спокойной ночи, — попрощался Ганс.  
— И тебе, — хором ответили они.   
— Спокойной ночи, Марти.  
— Спокойной ночи, Билли…  
Марти так и не подобрал слов на выходку Билли, поэтому просто молча, неподвижно сидел, пока тот, потешно обнимая Бонни, засыпал.   
Марти было, о чем подумать.


End file.
